


Comfort

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Alec walks into Magnus's loft stressed so Magnus gives him a massage





	

You’d think with Valentine in their custody things would have settled down a bit, but they didn’t. How could they now that both the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword were missing? Valentine, of course, was refusing to be of any help. If only they at least had the Soul Sword; everything would be so much easier.

Closing the door harder than he meant, Alec walked into Magnus’s loft and went straight for the scotch he kept next to the couch. He didn’t even bother to grab a glass, just took a large swallow straight from the bottle. It burned his throat as it went down, but a good kind of burn. The kind that makes your chest feel warm.

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked gently as he came up from behind Alec. It wasn’t the first time he came over after work; but it wasn’t like Alec to just drink like that either.

“Yeah,” he sat down with a groan, rubbing his forehead, “Just sick of dealing with Valentine.” That man loved to talk about his plans, his ideas, and everything else about himself. Except who was working with him and who had the cup and sword. It almost made Alec wish Jace had killed him instead of arresting him, but he knew that wasn’t an option.

Magnus a took seat next to him; close enough for Alec to feel the warmth radiating off his body. Just having Magnus sitting here next to him was enough to make Alec’s day ten times better. So he grabbed Alec’s hand and started to massage it, it felt he was melting into the couch. Alec hummed happily as he leaned his head to rest against Magnus’s shoulder, slouching slightly to do so.

“Better?” Magnus whispered, trying not to make Alec’s headache worse.

“Much.” Alec wanted to smile, he tried, but just didn’t have to energy to. So he squeezed Magnus’s hand with has much strength as he could muster, hoping Magnus understood how grateful he was. How much Alec loved him. Magnus brought Alec’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it with all the tenderness in the world. He didn’t need to say anything for Magnus to know what he meant. He loved him too.


End file.
